


本能（四）

by Vocogogogo



Category: LPL - Fandom
Genre: M/M, R18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:58:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19481071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vocogogogo/pseuds/Vocogogogo





	本能（四）

最后一次见到姜承録的那天，首尔下了一场大雨，湿漉漉的街上没有几个人，计程车里放着钢琴曲，让王柳羿一路都在出神。  
会客室里有些阴暗，只有天花板上吊着一盏白炽灯，在桌子中间投射下一块惨白的圆形区域。  
王柳羿穿了一身薄荷绿的风衣，露出里面黑色的高领毛衣，他靠着椅子坐在桌子的对面，颀长的身形被修饰得高贵而禁欲，看不出金框眼镜下的神色。  
姜承録感觉自己似乎都快忘记，王柳羿穿戴得这样整齐的模样了，习惯了赤诚相对的人，穿上了衣服，反倒觉得陌生而疏离。  
两个人此时仿佛交换了对峙的主动权，姜承録的头发在拘留所里没办法打理，刘海垂落下来遮住了眼睛，几天没有剃胡子，下巴上也染上了一圈青色。  
此时距离他被拘留已经过去了五天，因为账目的数字过大而且牵扯到境外势力，为了防止他潜逃到国外，法官驳回了律师取保候审的诉求。  
常年游走在灰色地带，他也料到迟早有这么一天，退路肯定是有的，只是出错的账目太复杂，想找起门路来解决都无从下手。  
到底是哪里的纰漏呢，连自己的心腹和律师都找不出来？  
白炽灯闪烁着，投射在他的手心，姜承録缓缓向后靠在了背椅上，从刘海中抬起眼来。他好像都快忘记了，王柳羿在首尔学的专业，也是金融。  
出错的那批账目，一年前他和台湾的几位客人酒桌上提到过，当时的翻译，不就是王柳羿吗？  
他以为自己驯服了这只野猫，可惜所有的温顺都是假象，现在面前的这个男孩，才是一年前用瓷片活生生割破侵犯者动脉的，那头幼兽。

“我可以去自首，承认自己篡改的税务。”  
王柳羿在他的注视下不为所动，只是扶了一下鼻梁上的金框眼镜，脸上没有任何表情，冷静而自持。  
他只是动了账目上的几个数据，就算去自首，最多也就判个商业间谍罪，被遣送回国而已。可也就是这么几个数据，藏在成千上万的项目里，要排查出来，就要把所有账目重新梳理一次。  
本来就是见不得光的勾当，就算洗得再干净，一旦摆上明面，只会牵扯出水面下隐藏的冰川。纵使姜承録手上有再多的筹码，弃车保帅的道理，那些位高权重的客人还是明白的。  
“你最好考虑清楚，一旦开始财产清算，就算查出是我改的数据也晚了。”  
王柳羿聪明就聪明在，他知道界限在哪。谈判的意义在于周旋，而不是鱼死网破，他留了退路。  
“我不想让你坐牢，我只想回国......你放过我。”

姜承録觉得有点意思，这只小猫是怎么做到能像这样，邪恶而无辜的。  
就像那天他打开包厢厚重的隔音门，看到坐在血泊中间的这个人，抱着瘦弱的身躯止不住得颤栗，仰着苍白的脸看着自己，眼中的泪水泫然欲泣。  
这样无辜的眼神，一时间分不清谁才是受害者。  
而地上那个被割破喉咙的人，静脉还在汩汩冒着鲜血。  
就像现在，明明是自己被他一手设计送进了警局，他却垂着头坐在对面，无辜的声音听起来居然像是在央求，要自己放过他。  
为什么人都不知道感激呢？  
“我不感谢你，如果你没有把我留在那个房间里，我也不会杀了他。”  
这一年多来，王柳羿每天都在想着怎么离开，可是那宗血案就是他的命门，被姜承録紧紧握在手里。现在他们都有对方的把柄了，谁也别想再奴役谁。  
门外的警卫示意时间到了，王柳羿站起身来，整理了一下褶皱的青灰色风衣，姜承録没有抬头看他，右手圈住左手的手腕，摩挲着上面那道凸起的疤痕。  
王柳羿抿了一下嘴唇，踌躇了一下，却不知道还能说什么，只能转身走向会客室的铁门。在握上门把手的时候，身后传来一句低声的咛喃。  
“还记得我说过什么吗？”  
“除非杀死你的敌人，否则你所做的一切，都不过是在激怒他罢了。”

出来的时候，天已经放晴了，五月的天气说变就变，地上还是湿漉漉的水洼，天边却被太阳镀上了一层金色。  
王柳羿有种柳暗花明的错觉，裹在风衣里，却莫名打了一个冷颤。


End file.
